


During The Storm

by doumekiss (Odd_Ellie)



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 17:00:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21165050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odd_Ellie/pseuds/doumekiss
Summary: The first time Roy wanted to tell Riza that he loved her, he barely knew her.





	During The Storm

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Tempestade](https://archiveofourown.org/works/604519) by [Odd_Ellie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odd_Ellie/pseuds/Odd_Ellie). 

The first time Roy wanted to tell Riza that he loved her, he barely knew her. He had only come to live in his master's house a few days before the night of the storm storm. 

He never liked rain much, but thunderstorms like this one scared him, he tried to tell himself that it was a stupid fear and that he was no longer a child, but still the fear was there, especially in this old house so far from the city where he had grown up and with his master that when concentrated on his studies seemed to be possessed by something. He closes his eyes during a particularly violent thunder and when he opens sees his master's daughter staring at him from across the room, he expects her to start laughing or worse to look at him with pity but instead she keeps her expression neutral.

"Good evening, Mister Mustang," Riza says and he smiles at that, it was very strange to be called Mister by someone who was only about two years younger than him.

"Good evening Riza"

"Mind if I keep you company until I finish my glass of water?" The blonde girl said sitting next to her holding a large plastic cup.

"No"

"Thanks"

"You know I wasn't afraid, it's just that a mosquito bit me"

"It makes sense. There are a lot of mosquitoes around here this time of year."

Roy knew there was no way Riza could have believed the lie she had told him, but he is very grateful that she pretended to believe it. She drank the water from the glass in small gulps and quite slowly, basically until the storm passed and the thunder ceased, after he followed her to her bedroom door and said:

"Thanks"

"I did nothing"

"Thanks anyway, see you tomorrow Riza"

"See you tomorrow Roy"

Roy doesn't say he loves her that night, they were very young and she would find him even more strange if he did, but at bedtime he is childishly sure that he will love that girl who stayed with him until the storm stopped all his life. 

And he does. 


End file.
